


RELEASE ME

by xgeekxgoddessx85



Series: RELEASE ME SERIES [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angel Sex, Angels, Anime, Attempted Rape, Beast Mode Sex, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood moon, Bottom Eren, Canon - Manga, Canon Animé, Canon-Typical Violence, Clans, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, Demon, Demon Sex, Demons, Drug Use, Eren is hot, Erwin will not die, F/F, F/F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hange Zoe is my spirit Animal, Hange is Amazing, Immortal, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, Levi and Eren together is hot, Levi/Eren Centric - Freeform, M/F, M/M, M/M/M, Male Slash, Masturbating, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oi Brats, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rutting, Scouts, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), attack on titan - Freeform, beta, eren/levi - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, friendships, hange zoe - Freeform, heat - Freeform, levi is hot, m/f/m, m/m - Freeform, m/m/f, mature - Freeform, omega - Freeform, omega armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgeekxgoddessx85/pseuds/xgeekxgoddessx85
Summary: Earth Demon, Levi Ackerman, is determined to protect humanity, despite the blinding racism and hate the majority has for his kind. His sole purpose in life? Kill Titans and those who are a threat to humanity.Fallen Angel, Eren Jeager, is determined to wipe out all Earth Demons from existence so that he could get back into Heaven. The humans who are accepting and relying on Earth Demons are substituting one abomination for another. His purpose in life? Kill the man who is making this happen: Levi Ackerman.When he is captured by Earth Demons in the Scouts, he has two options: die or join their regime to fight. Eren would rather die, but when the life of his best friend, Armin Arlet, is threatened, he decides to join the Earth Demons. Immediately, the two Omegas are placed into the Scouts, under Levi's Clan. When Eren and Levi meet, the attraction--their scents--are off the charts. What happens when Eren's Omega starts craving for Levi's Alpha?  And the need to be bonded to the older man is equivalent to the air he breathes? Three words: Eren is fucked.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: RELEASE ME SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828930
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. My O.V. Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Omegaverse story. I'm pretty new to it all, but I'm excited and I'm sure it will be a lot of fun. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and loved!

**My Omegaverse Breakdown**

  
_**Author’s Note: This is an Omegaverse Demon/Angel fanfiction based on acclaimed Manga and Anime Attack on Titan (Shingekin no Kyojin). Just a couple of things:**_  
  
**(1)** Canon characters are NOT mine. They belong to the Author/Creator. Original Characters (if there are any) are mine, however. All rights reserved. Please do not copy or repost this story without my permission. I’m a bit of an internet surfer/stalker LOL. So, I will know if you re-post my story. ;-P

 **(2)** This is an ADULT story. Borderline erotica. Well, let’s just call it erotica to be on the safe side. If you do not like adult themes and situations, triggers, things of that nature, please…this is not the story for you.

 **(3)** This will hopefully be a slow burn. This is an Omegaverse story, yes, but I don’t want characters getting together in the first chapter and the plot hashing out in the second chapter. Be ready for a pretty hashed out/drawn out story.

 **(4)** I will try to update regularly. With the pandemic, my work hours are crazy but I will try my best to update regularly--every week or two.

 **(5)** I am quite new to the Omegaverse so please be patient with me if I get a few things wrong. I’ve read and researched just about everything I could with it, but there will be a few things that I’ll forget, I’m sure. I’ll try my best to stick close to the rules.

 **(6)** While this is an O.V. story, all rules are the same—yes—but I have made a few changes of my own that I will be listing below. I would like to thank _**daughterofcosmos_01.**_ She’s not the only O.V. author that I have read from, but she has a story on AO3 (Archive of our Own) called **[Yours For Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505576/chapters/44494243)** (Read it! ITS GOOD!) and has an in-depth explanation of the O.V. It’s safe to say that she was my first reference when it comes to O.V. and I loved the way she had everything laid out. It was simple to understand and really got me into this new venture. It’s because of her that I’m writing this story so I would like to thank her for inspiration! Really cool chick guys, check her out! Also, I want to credit her and the persons she got her information from, too. On her story’s page, she has all links, sites, as well as credits listed.

  
**a. SUPREME ALPHA** – In my O.V., there is something called a Supreme Alpha. The Supreme Alpha is the Creator, also known as the First. She was the first to have a second gender and have all the mental, emotional, and physical characteristics. She is neither alive, nor dead. Because of who she is and her “curse”, she has reached a status of transcendence. She is revered as a Goddess. Most, if not all, akin her to that of the Goddess Luna, who is the embodiment of the Moon. She was born a human female, with estrogen, but when she became the First, she acquired her testosterone and male genitalia so she is both male and female. Her wings are a silvery-blue color and are twelve feet—twenty-four feet from tip to tip. Her eyes are the same color as her wings. Her whole body, including eyes and wings, give off an incandescent, white glow. She does not move her mouth to speak anymore. She can only communicate telepathically. She can choose whomever can hear what she says, albeit one person, a group, or everyone as a whole. Because she is the First, there have only been a handful of persons she has spoken to after her transcendence. It is a phenomenon and is almost looked at as an urban legend of sorts. 

**b. PACK ALPHAS** – In my O.V., there are Pack Alphas. They are known leaders and in all cases, they are THE leader of that Pack. There are ten districts--one pack to a district, making a total of ten packs in all. Because Pack Alphas are Alphas from birth, they come from a higher society. Their sole job is pack leader, in which they get a heavy stipend from taxes from their subordinates of all three societies. They have at least two Deltas working specifically under them called Pack Deltas. Though Pack Deltas can be male or female, Pack Alphas are always male. They are believed to be chosen by the Supreme Alpha herself. While the other genders are born with their human-like eye colors, Pack Alphas are born with their signature red eyes. That is how they are known to be the next or future leader, which they are trained to lead from birth until they take over when the previous leader dies. After a month, their eyes change to a normal human-like color. They have all the characteristics of an Alpha, times ten. Their scent and presence are very euphoric; very commanding. They can command through their aggression, scent, and eye contact. They can feel the emotions of all their subordinates. With this power, they are able to choose who they can feel at any given time. Because a pack (or district) is rather large, it is not advised for them to be in touch with everyone's emotions. They will, however, always be in touch with the emotions of their mate. It is something that is given and cannot be turned off. They can smell and spot their mate a mile away at the least. Some Pack Alphas know their mates before they even meet. Their scent smells the same as a regular Alpha. Their ruts last the same amount of time, though everything they experience is more aggressive. Pack Alphas can (and sometimes) have relations with their subordinates, but more often than not, they only have relations and mate with their fated Omega. They can scent their mate of course, and mark their mates with their fangs. Their canine fangs can grow from a normal human-like length canine to full one inch fangs. Their claws are thick and long—about three inches long starting from the nail bed to the tip of the nail. Their wings are a normal ten foot in length—twenty from tip to tip—and are very durable and cannot be destroyed. The color of their wings is of a dark gray color. Pack Deltas and Omegas are like regular Deltas and Omegas, except they answer only to their Pack Alpha and of course are treated on a higher level and live longer. They are always chosen by their Pack Alpha. Pack Alphas can live up to a staggering 1,000 years old. 

**c. ALPHAS** – ALL O.V. RULES (personality, aggression, scents/scenting, mating, rutting, etc.) APPLY. However, in my O.V., alphas are known leaders. They are the higher ups in society and come from either Royal or High-Class backgrounds. They are the CEOs, Governors, Mayors, Judges, Surgeons, Commissioners, Generals, Presidents, etc. While alpha females have testosterone like the males, they DO NOT have penises. During intimacy, the female can enlarge, harden and widen her clitoris to a couple of inches to give the feel of penetration and can impregnate her omega mate. Alphas’ scents are masculine, peppery—almost a chicory like smell. Their ruts last for three to four days. Alphas can have relations with other Alphas, with Deltas, Betas, and Omegas, but can only mate with Omegas. They can scent their mate of course, and mark their mates with their fangs. Their canine fangs can grow from a normal human-like length canine to half inch fangs. Their claws are thick and long—about two inches long starting from the nail bed to the tip of the nail and can come through anything. Their wings are a normal six foot in length—twelve from tip to tip—and are very durable and not easy to destroy. The color of the wings is of a medium gray color. Their eyes can turn a deep orange. They can live up to 500 years old.

 **d. DELTAS** – ALL O.V. RULES (personality, aggression, scents/scenting, mating, rutting, etc.) APPLY. However, in my O.V., Deltas are known leaders, but subordinate to ALL Alphas of all kinds. They are somewhat high class or at least successful enough to live comfortably. They are the Vice Presidents, Lawyers, normal Family and ER Doctors, Police Detectives, college Professors, Scientists, Engineers, Senators, Captains, etc. Delta males and females are the same as Alphas when it comes to testosterone and intimacy. Like Alphas, they do not get pregnant. Their scents are masculine like Alphas, but are of a smoky, wood-like (oak, mahogany, etc.). Their rut lasts the same as Alphas. Deltas can have relations with other Deltas, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. They can only mate with other Deltas. They can scent their mates and mark them with their fangs. Their wings, claws, and fangs are the same length and color as and very durable like Alphas. They are very strong but not as strong as Alphas.Their eyes can turn to a deep orange color. They can live up to 500 years old.

 **e. BETAS** – ALL O.V. RULES (personality, aggression, scents/scenting, mating, rutting, etc.) APPLY. However, in my O.V., Betas are normal or “normies” and are of a middle-class society. They are the Police Officers, Teachers, Nurse Practitioners, Nurses, Small Business Owners, Soldiers, Pilots, etc. Betas have an equal balance of testosterone and estrogen, as both males and females are in the middle. During intimacy, Betas usually take turns as far as dominance. That goes for relationships, households, etc. Both males and females can conceive, but usually the more submissive mate is the one that carries the child(ren). The more dominant mate does the marking and initiates mating. Betas can have relationships with other Betas, Alphas, Deltas, and Omegas, but can only mate with other Betas. Both males and females—whether they are dominant or submissive—can scent their mates. Both dominant and submissive Betas go into heat that last for five days. Betas have moderate strength. They MIGHT be able to hold their own against a Delta, but could never beat one. They could never go up against an Alpha, however. They are stronger than Omegas. Their fangs, claws, and wings are the same length as an Alpha and Delta but not as strong of course. Their wings are of an ash or silver-gray color. Their wings are of a normal bird like durability. They can be destroyed with weapons, knives, etc. Their scent is that of a pleasantly sweet or home-y smell—makes you feel comfortable or like you’re at home relaxing. Their eyes can turn to a deep honey color. They can live up to 500 years old.

 **f. OMEGAS** – ALL O.V. RULES (personality, aggression, scents/scenting, mating, rutting, etc.) APPLY. However, in my O.V., Omegas are of a mid to lower class society. You can say they are the “Worker Bees”. They do a lot of the grunt work, though they can work as LPNs, CPS, Construction Workers, Gas Station Attendants, Janitorial/Custodian Work, Receptionists, Executive/Administrative Assistants, Teacher Aids, Security Guards, Soldiers, Stewards/Stewardesses, Waiters/Waitresses, Host/Hostesses, etc. Omega female and males do have both testosterone and estrogen, but way more estrogen on a 90% estrogen/10% testosterone scale. They are very feminine; even the males have a feminine beauty to them. They are somewhat strong, but maybe could hold their own against a Beta, but could never go up against an Alpha or Delta. Because their estrogen is stringer than their testosterone, Omegas can conceive and carry children. They have an almost sickenly sweet smell that is very intoxicating to Deltas and Betas, but euphoric to Alphas. When they are around their mate, the scent takes over the mate's body and could be debilitating. They all could feel their mate's emotions but Omegas are a little more in times like Alphas. They go into heat and it can last anywhere from five to seven days, every month. They can have relations with Alphas, Deltas, and Betas, but can only mate with Alphas. Omegas do not tend to have relations with other Omegas, as they crave dominance in a relationship. While Alphas and Deltas are aggressively mannered and Betas are moderately mannered, Omegas are usually mildly mannered. Their claws, fangs, and wings are the same length and size as Alphas, Deltas, and Betas, but not as strong. Though, their wings are of a very light gray color. They are also very soft and delicate and can be plucked with fingers if one chooses to. Their eyes can turn bright yellow. They can live up to 500 years old.

 **g. ANGELS** \-- Angels are powerful, celestial beings of light created by God. They guard and maintain Heaven, as well as guard the souls of the humans on earth. Their power is considerable, matching that of the demons. In my story, they have the same second gender characteristics and hierarchy as the Demons. A few differences are their Supreme Alpha is God, of course and they do not have Pack Alphas, as they do not live in packs. Omega Angels are humans who have died and received their Wings from God. Something close to Pack Alphas would be the chosen few Angels: Michael, Gabriel, etc. Omega Angels live for only a couple hundred years. Upon death, Omega Angels, along with the Earth Demons, are sent to a realm called The Nether, where they rest for the rest of eternity. All Angels do not have actual forms. If they need to, they can take a host body for which they can only stay in for up to one month until they finish their purpose and then move on or find another host. Because they have no form, they have no eye color or wing color. They cannot be seen by anyone. If a person can lay sights on them which in itself is a phenomenon, their form is a floating soft, white light.

 **h. FALLEN ANGELS** \-- Fallen Angels have all the characteristics of an Angel. The differences are they are given human bodies, characteristics, and wings. Their wings are very durable and are of a glowing white color. They are eight feet long--sixteen from tip to tip. Their eye color varies like humans, but are said to have an allure to them; almost like they can suck you in. While Fallen Angels are rogue and have been kicked out of Heaven for falling out of favor with God, they still possess great strength and speed that match Earth Demons. Because of this and their human form, Fallen Angels have been used by Humans as weapons against Earth Demons since the Supreme Alpha created them. They teamed up with Humans to try and defeat the Earth Demons. Their wings cannot be retracted, but do go invisible when they are in a host body. They live the same amount of time as Omega Angels and when they die, they are sent to The Nether. They do not have fangs or claws.

 **i. EARTH DEMONS** \- Earth Demons are from the bloodline of the Supreme Alpha. They are part Human, Demon, and Angel--though they do not claim their Angelic heritage. Because they are of human descent, Earth Demons are born like humans, with human forms and characteristics. Because they are alive, they cannot travel to Hell, nor would they ever see the actual Hell itself. When they die, they are sent to The Nether. Because of their human descent, they can retract their wings inside their back. The wings shrink of the size of a feather, where they rest underneath the skin and cannot be seen by the naked eye. When they let them loose for whatever reason, the skin slits apart and creates an opening for the wings to flap out in full spread. They can do this at any time, unless wounded or they are experiencing extreme exhaustion. The Supreme Alpha and Pack Alphas are the only ones who can spread their wings even during exhaustion or if they are wounded. Also, they can keep them out the longest, whereas it takes a great amount of physical energy for their subordinates to do so. Their appearance and wings are vastly different from a full fledged Demon. Full Fledged have gangling bodies and are all over seven feet tall. Their skin and wings are of a dark, leathery gray color. Also, their wings aren't made of feathers like Earth Demons and Fallen Angels. They are jagged and are of a cold, wet, leathery texture.

  
**j. TITANS** \-- Titans are a race of humanoid giants; towering monsters that have been terrorizing humanity, slaughtering and devouring humans almost to the brink of extinction. They cannot sense Angels because they have no form, but can sense a Fallen Angel and Earth Demon, therefore eat them just like they do humans.

 **(7)** Yes, my O.V. story is an Angel/Demon story. Since I'm fairly new to this universe, I've seen mostly lycan stories, one vampire story, and one fairy story. My point is I hope my story being an Angel/Demon story satisfies you guys and I'm not out of line or anything. I don't want to disrespect this Universe and want to do things as close to it as I can, while having some of my own liberties. 

  
**(8)** My story takes place mostly in the AOT Universe, with some heavy liberties. Though in this, some humans see Earth Demons as a threat to humanity too. It's why Earth Demons are careful to spread their wings and let themselves be known. A lot of humans are--for lack of a better term--racist and are pretty much ignorant towards Earth Demons. Even though Earth Demons are of human descent, a lot of humans see them as monsters. Earth Demons are pros at blending in. For the most part, Eldian humans, on Paradise Island, accept the Earth Demons. In Marley, there are very few Earth Demons. Like the few Eldians they have, Earth Demons are seen as trash, but make up for it, by joining the military to fight against Eldia. All Alphas and Deltas can hold high positions but only in the military against the Eldians. Betas and Omegas hold lower class jobs (similar to what the Omegas hold in Eldia).

 **(9)** If there are a certain things that you find confusing or do not understand or holes in the breakdown or some of the early chapters, please bare with me. A lot of things will be answered throughout the story, but of course not all at once. The only thing I can tell you a little about is Levi's wings are a cold black. He is the only Earth Demon with black wings and those suckers are beyond strong to the point, they can harm and cut a person. He will be able to converse with the Supreme Alpha. There are other things different about him. All of that and the Supreme Alpha's background will be told throughout the story. One thing would be about the Earth Demons. Usually, Demons are in Clans, but mine are in Packs like the canine species and there is a reason why and all that will be explained, I promise. How Earth Demons and Titans came about will be explained too. So, yeah. There will be some things needing explanations and a better understanding and it will happen. But like I said, it all won't be explained in the first chapter.

 **(10)** Paradise Island does have a military like in the anime and manga, but they all are made up of Earth Demons. This will be explained further on also. 

**(11)** Most, if not all, main characters will be in this story. There will be a few changes to them here and there. A short list is provided below. At first, I wasn't going to include species or second genders, but I will so that you guys can kind of get an idea of roles and such.

  
**CHARACTERS _(**Note - Spellings may be a bit different. There's so many versions and to be honest, I feel like to each his own.**)_**

YMIR FRITZ - Supreme Alpha  
LEVI ACKERMAN - Pack Alpha of the Mistras District  
EREN JAEGER - Fallen Angel; Omega (will be Pack Omega of Mistras District)  
ARMIN ARLET - Fallen Angel; Omega (will be Omega of Mistras District)  
MIKASA ACKERMAN - Alpha of Mistras District  
ERWIN SMITH - Pack Delta of Mistras District  
HANGE ZOE - Pack Delta of Mistras District  
JEAN KIRSCHTEIN - Delta of Mistras District  
CONNY SPRINGER - Beta of Mistras District  
SASHA BLOUSE - Beta of Mistras District  
KRISTA LENZ/HISTORIA REISS - Omega (secretly born Alpha) of Mistras District  
PETRA RAL - Omega of Mistras District  
DOT PYXIS - Pack Alpha of Trost District  
KEITH SHADIS - Pack Delta of Trost District  
REINER BRAUN - Alpha of Trost District (secretly Marleyan)  
BERTHOLT HOOVER - Omega of the Trost District (secretly Marleyan)  
ANNIE LEONHART - Delta of Trost District (secretly Marleyan)  
MARCO BOTT - Beta of Trost District  
YMIR - Delta of Trost District  
HANNES - Alpha of Trost District  
ZEKE JAEGER - Marleyan Alpha  
GRISHA JAEGER - Alpha of Shiganshina District  
CARLA JAEGER - Omega of Shiganshina District  
DINA JAEGER - Formerly Marleyan Omega (secretly Alpha)


	2. CHAPTER ONE: A Deal No More; The Fall of Shiganshina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Quick Note then I'm done! My original characters will have "faces" Or (if you're in the RPG World like me) PBs (Play By's) which is basically a face of that person, usually a celebrity, etc. It can even be yourself. The "face" or "PB" of the character Luc is Matthew Mercer. *smirks* I know my true anime fans know who I'm talking about. There's a reason why I chose him. I'll tell ya'll later. *waves*]

**CHAPTER ONE: A Deal No More; The Fall of Shiganshina**

**3,000 Years Ago...**

**“Onward, I say,”** she muttered to herself. She had always been a patient person, but recently, it seemed as if she didn't know the meaning of patience. **“Onward! Get out of here,”** she hissed quietly. Squinting her eyes in annoyance, Ymir curled her lip at the burly guard waiting by the entrance. Normally, he would be off having supper. Why was he still there? He never missed a meal and judging by his ever growing stomach, he never missed anyone else's meal either. **“I have to see him,”** she muttered to herself. She couldn't miss this secret meeting. She made sure she canceled everything she had to do that day, just so that she knew she would be able to meet Luc.

Luc...

Biting her lip, she casually pressed her back against the cold wall. Her mind wandered to the forbidden beast of a man she often thought about. Of course, she would never let him know how much he was on her mind, but if she was to be honest with herself then yes...she felt something for him. Something strong. Love. Her heart quickened just thinking about one tiny bit of the man. Okay, that's it. With God as her witness, she was going to get rid of this fat fool of a guard. Going around him, as in, going tmaround to the other side of the castle would be too much of a hassle and take even longer for her to get to Luc. So, she would just have to go _through_ him.

Closing her eyes and reopening them, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Somehow, it calmed her quickly beating heart and gave her enough courage to do what she was about to do. Reaching underneath her garments, she pulled out a dagger tied to her calf. After taking one more deep breath, she rounded the wall and ran towards the guard.

“ **Ahhhhhhhh!....Uhh...”** She abruptly stopped. Her hand flying to her chest. **“Oh.”** She looked around and blinked. He was gone. Had she done all that for nothing? Huffing and pouting, she dropped her arm; the dagger hanging in her hand at her side. **“Hm! Take that,”** she said...as if she had really done something, knowing she didn't. Without a second thought, she shoved her dagger back under her garments, holstering it against her calf again. She took off running, holding her garments at ankle length so she could run without falling over herself. She had to hurry. The faster she could get out of there, the quicker she'd be out of sight. Then she could relax. Knowing her, she won't relax until she saw Luc. He had that affect on her. He calmed her, sure, but deep down inside somewhere there was a part of her that was slightly afraid of him, but that was because of his presence. He had a commanding presence. The type of presence that made you pay attention to him, even if you tried to ignore him. It made you to be submissive to him.

Ymir wasn't used to that at all. No, she wasn't the dominant type, but because she was of royalty, she was used to people being humble and submissive in her presence. Well...not as of late. Recently, she was seen as a disgrace. All but shunned by everyone she knew and loved. She didn't care about the thoughts of others about her. What and who she cared about were her sisters, Princesses Yshere and Yrhea; and her father, King Fritz; and what _they_ thought of her.

With everything that she had done so far, she had to make things right. Her kingdom was at war with the Marleyan Empire and she couldn't bare to lose not one molecule of it.

It felt like ages, but she was finally at the edge of the village of Maldeva in Eldia. Slowing to a spirited walk, she made her way from the hot dirt and into the cool grass, shaded by trees. It was all so green and thick. The trees were taller than anything she had ever seen. Taller than her family's castle, even. Upon hearing the running water, she smiled to herself.

The lake.

Walking along the lake, she took careful steps over the rocks; jumping off a few and onto the soft, plush grass. Taking her sandals off, she wiggled her toes and sighed. Taking off her blue tunic, she tossed it to the side somewhere, revealing a simple, long, white robe that form fitted her body. The air always smelled so fresh and clean there.

**"What a beautiful creature you are.”**

Gasping, Ymir spun on her toes, with the biggest of smiles. **“Luc.”** Her heart skipped a beat. Especially at that slow smirk of his.

**"Ymir ves Fritz.”**

Biting her lip, her face reddened at her formal name, Ymir ves Fritz, which meant 'Ymir, daughter of Fritz'. She rather go by Ymir Fritz, but it was something about the way Luc said her formal name that she didn't mind him using it.

 **"I've missed you,”** she said softly.

 **"And I, you.”** Stepping towards her, he closed the gap between them and wrapped one arm around her waist. His other hand raising to the top of her neck, right under the base of her hair; his fingers entangled in the blonde strands. She wore it down and in thick, luscious curls. Simply breathtaking. Leaning in, Luc pressed a soft kiss on her lips, moaning at her sweet saliva.

Ymir grabbed Luc's waist, clenching the fabric of his tunics. When his lips connected with hers, she couldn't help her breath hitching in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Then again, he always took her breath away. Their relationship had taken a turn a year and a quarter before. What started out as a simple deal between the two of them, quickly changed into something romantic. She had never courted anyone before. Per tradition, if a man wanted to court a young girl, he was to make an offer to her father. A marriage dowry. If it pleased the girl's father then, he gave his daughter's hand to the man. Of course, it was harder for Ymir, seeing as how her father was the King, but tradition still applied. Luc did not ask her father to court her, nor offered him a dowry for marriage. When her father tried to offer her hand to a Nobleman from a nearby city, Ymir flat out declined and made a scene, embarrassing her father. He was not pleased to say the least. Little by little, King Fritz noticed some changes within her. She was fifteen, a woman, yes. But her body developed more; becoming shape-lier. It was then he knew that she was courting a man and possibly had laid with one. Because of this and what followed nine months later, her family and the Kingdom shunned her.

But she was going to change that if it was the last thing she did. She was going to save her family and her Kingdom, with the help of Luc like he promised when they first met. Because of that, she would make an agreement with her father to allow her hand to be given to Luc. They were passed the stages of courting and had already laid with each other. It was a huge scandal—her purity taken before marriage and the children she bore--three of them at the same time. The way Ymir saw it, Luc was the only one for her. He was going to be her husband. Her body belonged to him. He was free to do with it as he pleased and she wanted him to despite the lack of marriage at the moment.

“ **Mm..”** Pulling away, Ymir's eyes faced the ground. **“My love. Our plan...I am not sure if it will continue to work. U** **m...** _ **they**_ **\--”**

“ **Our children.”** Luc corrected her.

Biting her lip, Ymir's eyes finally met Luc's. Yes, their children, but her father didn't see it that way. He saw them as scum and did not own them. Instead of his Royal grandchildren, he saw them as lowly slaves. The only reason they were still living was because Ymir threatened to take her own life if he laid one finger on them. Of course, that little stunt would only work once. She wouldn't be able to threaten her father like that again. He told her as much. **“They are ready to fight, but they only listen to _me_.”**

He knew what was coming next. “ **I don't want you anywhere near the battleground.”** Luc's voice held a growl to it. His possessiveness evident.

She blinked and swallowed hard. That growl always made the hair on the back of her neck rise. It was like he was some kind of animal. She did always call him a 'beast' of a man. **“But I have no choice! They won't listen to Father, nor to General Gorj. They realize this and Father has called upon me to accompany them and the army.”**

“ **Shitte!”** He heard his love's audible gasp at his vulgar language. He hated using such words in front of her, but he was angry. There was no way he was going to let her be anywhere near the Eldian-Marleyan Conflict, though he could understand the situation. He knew why their children weren't obedient to anyone but Ymir. He knew why it was happening and there was no reason other than she was their mother. They shared blood with her. Everyone else, unfortunately, they see as a threat. There was one thing they could do. Something he had been wanting to do. He knew it would work and he knew they should have done it in the first place. But with it, came a possible consequence that he didn't know would happen or not. It could go either way. But now, he was seeing it was the only way.

And because of it, he would have to reveal who he really was.

Turning away from her, he walked a couple of steps, creating some distance between them. **“There is another way.”**

With widened eyes, Ymir rushed to Luc's side, moving around him to stand in front of him. **“Like what?! Tell me! What can we do, my love?”**

“ **Bond with me.”**

“ **B-Bond with you?”** There was a look of confusion on her perfect features. Luc wasn't from Eldia so there were some of his customs and way of language she didn't understand. **“I-Is that like marriage? Are you asking me for my hand?”** Her hand flew to her chest, resting above her heart. She wanted nothing more than to marry him, but she was still surprised. That is....if that's what 'bond' meant.

“ **Yes, in a way. We will mate and become one; bonded for all eternity. I shall give you children from my loins again and like before, you shall bare them.”** Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers. “ **You will be my Queen. You will be a** _ **God**_ **like** _ **me**_ **: an enchanting Goddess.”**

“ **Luc!”** Shock replaced confusion. **“There is only, but one God! Do your people serve...multiple Gods?”** She had heard of it before, of course, but never met anyone who actually did it. And to say that he was a God? That was pure _blasphemy_!

His face darkened at the mention of _'one God'._ Why did there only have to be one God? In his eyes, God was selfish. Luc never understood why people worshiped him. A shimmer of white glossed over his dark brown eyes. This made Ymir gasp and naturally pull away. She didn't know if she imagined it or what. Maybe it was the stress that she had been under that made her see things. When his eyes turned a crimson shade of red—the color of spilled blood—her knees buckled. **“Your...”**

Luc held her up by the arms. **“It's time you know who I truly am, my love.”** Her knees buckled again, but he held on to her tight. If his eye color scared her, he could only imagine what was going to happen when she saw his true form.

“ **W-Who are y-you?”**

Who. He noticed she said who and not what. That sent a tiny flutter through his heart. **“Your lover.”** Suddenly, the wind picked up around them, as he let his aggression and presence flow around them. His shoulder length, brown hair wisp around his neck and ears. He teeth elongated and his nails grew to the natural length of his claws. The skin on his shoulder blades parted ways; powerful, full feathered black wings sprouted out, tearing at his tunics and robe. And with a strong _'whoosh'_ , they flapped around them, quickly lifting the both of them into the air.

Ymir held onto Luc for dear life. Her eyes wide, staring at the ground beneath them. Frantically, looking around them, she watched as they floated above the lake now. She knew she wasn't going to fall. She knew Luc wouldn't drop her. But what scared her was the fact that she wasn't scared at all. Finding Luc's eyes, she stared into them. They were angry, though there wasn't a drop of evil in them. Them, along with his teeth, and his...were those claws?? They were that of a beast! And his wings—black as the darkest of nights—were that of an Angel. With a shaky hand, she touched the feathers. They were the softest things she had ever touched, but she could feel the strength behind them. There were so many of them that made up long and elegant wings. His handsomeness turned into beauty. It took her breath away and made her heart skip several beats. There was a glorious light around him, however she could feel a dark aura.

“ **I promise you, Ymir ves Fritz, light of my eternity, your Kingdom and those that you hold dear will know peace. I vow to it, my love! You are mine. Become. My. Queen.”** Lifting her hand to his lips, he placed a kiss on the back of it, before leaning in and doing the same thing to her neck. Growling deeply, he nipped her sweet skin with his sharp fangs. His mouth watered. Her scent was intoxicating. He could smell her arousal, which in turn, sent a jolt to his loins. **“Our children shall be the soldiers of this world. This time, I promise you...they will be perfect beings. Perfect beings from a perfect mother. Say yes and become my Queen. A Goddess. The God of Goddesses. And you shall have the moon, while I have the night. And you shall be worshiped.”**

Ymir felt light headed. Dizzy. It was as if something was washing over her. Her body responded to his beauty, the gravel of his voice, and his fangs against her neck. She should have been frightened. Her body should be wracked with hysteria. She wasn't, however. His words held an air of possessiveness and declaration and honesty. It made her body ache and her skin hot with need. She knew he was going to do what he had to to keep what she held dear to her safe. She loved him. What was once a contract of sorts was a deal no more. This was a binding vow etched with love. There was just one thing that nagged at her. Who was he? **“Yes, Luc. Yes.”** she whispered.

“ **No...It's Lucifer, my love.”**

_**\--#--#--#--#--#--** _

**20 Years Ago**

If being bored was a person, Eren would be him. He was so sleepy, he couldn't see or think straight. He felt like he was going to go crazy with exhaustion and pure fucking boredom. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay up until three a.m., only to have to wake up three hours later. But, he was stubborn. He felt like seeing as how he was eighteen, now, he could basically make his own decisions, though he knew not to go overboard because he was still in high school and living in his parents' house. Staying up late a few nights in a row wasn't considered as going overboard, however. It was considered a rite of passage. He even got Armin in on it. They stayed up on the phone and watched whatever television show that was on that they deemed interesting. They were on a roll for awhile, but when three a.m. hit and the infomercials started flooding the channels, he and Armin knew it was time for bed.

Eren didn't know about Armin, but he felt exhilarated when he went to bed. When his alarm went off what seemed like two seconds later, he was groggy, but he pushed himself up to take a shower and get ready for school. By the time twelve-noon hit, Eren felt like a living zombie. He was even too tired to answer using words with one syllable. He was completely bored until three-fifteen when school ended.

“ **I thought I was going to die from Mrs. Manogin's class,”** Eren said, stacking his books in his locker.

Armin smirked at his best friend, swapping out a few books and binders from his backpack and locker. **“At least you have Manogin. Remember who my last period is...”** Before Eren could answer it, Armin answered for him. **“Eames.”**

“ **Oh, shit. That's right!”** Shaking his head, he placed a caring hand on Armin's shoulder. **“You poor fucker.”** He truly felt sorry for his friend. Eames was the equivalent to wet paint drying. Slamming his locker shut, he threw an arm around his boy's shoulders and guided them out of the school.

Somewhere on the way to his house, Eren regain his second wind. He and Armin were both racing to the front door. The last one to reach it had to wash the other's feet, using his personal toothbrush. There was no way Eren was going to lose. Armin was small and very fast; almost like a squirrel. But Eren's legs were stronger and longer. He beat Armin not only to the front door, but he beat Armin to his room too.

The school was quite a distance away from the house and given that they ran all the way from point a to point b, plus not having adequate sleep the previous night and the night before that, Eren and Armin laid out in the middle of his bedroom floor. They didn't notice when each other fell asleep. It was only a couple of minutes but it would seem like forever to the boys. Eren was the first to wake up. Stretching and yawning, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He was in the middle of making himself and Armin sandwiches, when he heard his dad, Grisha, speaking with his mom, Carla, about something. Normally, he really wouldn't pay attention, but the conversation seemed a little heated. Moving to the fridge, he leaned against it; not making one peep, while he leaned in towards the doorway of the dining room, trying not to be seen.

“ **All I'm saying, Carla, is he will be better off! I am his father and I know what's best for him!”**

“ **Oh yes, you're his father. You know what's best for him. Forget me, by the way. I'm just the woman who carried him for nine months!”** She sighed heavily. **“He is eighteen now, Grisha. He should have a say so in this, don't you think? What if he doesn't want to become an Alpha?”**

“ **What do you mean 'what if he doesn't want to become an Alpha'? Delta is second best. I surely wouldn't have him as a dull and boring beta. And Omega? Pfft! I would rather gouge out my own eyes before my son becomes an Omega. No, it has to be Alpha, Carla.”** Grisha knew what he was wanting to do would be seen as a cruel punishment, but he saw it as an extraordinary experiment. Eren was an eighteen year old young man now. Grisha wouldn't have another chance like this. It was now or never.

Furrowing his brows, Eren slowly moved away and grabbed the sandwiches. He didn't bother getting any drinks from the fridge because he already had his own in the mini fridge in his room. Closing the door, he was surprised to see Armin up and on his computer. **“Hey, I got sandwiches.”**

Armin smiled at his best bud and took one of the plates, setting it down next to the keyboard. **“Thanks. I'm starving. Was too tired to eat breakfast this morning.”**

“ **Me too. And we barely ate our lunches.”**

“ **Yeah,”** Armin sighed, taking a big bite out of his sandwich. **“Mmmm, ham and turkey. Roast beef I taste too.”**

“ **Yeah. Wasn't much of the roast beef left, so I just gave us what was left. Checking your email?”** Pulling up a chair, he sat next to Armin and mirrored his movements—eating.

“ **Yep! Waiting on the tracking information for my new gaming chair. I can't freakin' wait!”**

“ **Do you know anything about Alphas and Deltas?”**

Furrowing his brows, Armin looked off to the side and thought about the question. Not long after, he shook his head. **“No. I mean...I've heard of Alpha and Omega. Beginning and the end. Doesn't that have something with God or something?”**

He shrugged. **“Not sure.”** He stared off a little, thinking about what his parents were discussing. His dad wanted him to be an Alpha? And it sounded like he hated Omegas. Whatever they were, Eren had no clue what the hell was going on with all of that and why his father was so adamant.

“ **Well, let's look it up and see.”** Armin's fingers worked the keyboard with lightning speed.

Suddenly, there was a loud _'boom!'_ and the house and ground shook around them. Both Eren and Armin braced themselves. Looking around them, there faces paled as white as snow. 

“ **What the fuck was that?!”** Eren screeched. **“An earthquake??”**

Armin blinked. **“We don't get earthquakes!”**

Shooting up from his seat, he stumbled while running to the door. Armin was quick on his heels. Making their way to the front of the house, they grabbed what they could around them. It was all they could do to stay upright while everything shook and crumbled around them. **“Mom! Dad!”**

He didn't hear crap, save for shit falling around them and shattering. Opening the door, he held onto the doorway, while Armin held onto him from behind. Stepping out onto his porch with Armin, Eren looked around. Rocks and debris of some kind were falling from the sky. Eren stood, motionless and wide eyed. **“Armin....”**

Armin, who had his eyes closed and head down on Eren's back, raised his head. As soon as he did, his mouth dropped wide open. **“W-W-What is that thing?!”**

The two of them lived in the Shiganshina District, tucked on the very edge of...well everything. They were the first ones to greet the military Scouts when they returned from a mission and the last ones to bid them farewell. Right now, it looked like their district was going to be the first to die.

“ **Wait...”** Eren whispered. **“Is that a Titan?!”**

“ **That can't be! It's too bi—oh my God. Eren, look!”** Armin grabbed Eren's sleeve and pointed to the far left of them where there was a hole in the wall. **“The wall...!”**

Just like that, the giant thing disappeared, but the situation wasn't over. There was another loud boom. This time, they saw what it was. Something slammed into the wall, running at full pace like some kind of linebacker. Shit was flying and people were running everywhere.

Armin swallowed hard. **“A...Titan?? Why does it look like that?! Why did that other one—”**

“ **Look out!”** All of a sudden, a Titan came running out of nowhere; it's arms swinging to the sides. It slammed into Eren's house with a pounding force. Eren and Armin would have been squashed if Eren hadn't have gotten them out of the way. Both boys were on the ground, with shit flying around them everywhere. He scrambled to look around. Luckily, the Titan seemed to not have noticed them. They were more than lucky for that.

“ **Thanks,”** Armin muttered, looking dazed.

“ **Wait a minute.”** Eren pushed himself to his feet. He saved Armin from being squashed. But what about his parents?? **“Mom! Dad!”** He started towards the house, but Armin grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“ **Are you crazy?! You can't--”**

Eren yanked his arm from Armin's grasp. **“No! I have to find my parents!”** Running back to the house, he stopped right in front of what used to be the porch. At least he thought it used to be the porch. His hands flew to his head, clutching his hair. This was fucking madness! But he had to find his parents. **“Mom! Dad!”** Who was he kidding? He wouldn't be able to hear them if his life depended on it.. Actually, in that moment, his life really did depend on it.

“ **Eren!”**

He gasped. It was faint, but he knew he heard it. He felt it. It was his mom. His whole body responded to her. **“Mom?? You hear that Armin?!”**

“ **I don't hear anything, Eren!”**

Frantically, Eren searched for his mother around the wrecked house. The closer he moved, the closer he could feel her. It was strange. He never felt this feeling before. **“There!”** He pointed ahead of them. Both boys nearly tripped over themselves trying to get to Carla. Once they did, they saw the damage. She was stuck under part of the roof that had fallen. **“Armin, quick. Help me!”**

“ **Eren,”** Carla moaned out of pain. **“Please...go. Go Eren. You and Armin have to get out of here!”**

“ **I'm not leaving you mom! Are you fucking crazy?! Arrrrgggg!”** He used all his might to pick up the roof with Armin. His veins and muscles popped out everywhere. His face turned beet red from the effort.

“ **For your sake, Eren! Listen to me for once in your life! Please, son!”** She cried. **“Eren...even if you were to move it, my legs are shattered, baby. I wouldn't be able to run. I would just slow you two down. Armin, take Eren and you two get out of here!”**

Armin heard what she said, but his eyes were focused on the titans coming through the wall like ants out of a pile. One in particular, with a devilish, creepy grin on its face was coming for them.

“ **Hannes!”** Carla yelled, seeing her and Grisha's friend. He was from the Trost District and by himself. Usually, those from other Packs came in a group of a couple of people, unless they were Pack Alpha. But none of that mattered right now. **“Hannes! Please...”**

“ **Wha...Carla?! Eren! Armin!”** Hannes rushed up to the group. Fear etched on his face at the sight of Carla Jaeger. He moved to help her, but stopped when she raised a hand to him.

Pain shot through Carla's body, but she swallowed it down. **“Listen to me, you gotta take Eren and Armin and get them out of here. Please, save them!”**

“ **Where's Grisha?”** Hannes questioned. He tried to help Eren pick up the roof, but the damn thing weighed a ton. **“Shit! It's no use!”** He couldn't believe how weak he was in that moment. It was like he had no strength at all. Seeing Carla like this freaked him out and it must have caused him to not focus, in the end, stopping him from picking up something he should have been able to with each.

“ **My legs are crushed. I can't run. Don't worry about me. Grisha isn't here. He left before this happened. Listen....please, take Eren and Armin and get outta here!”**

Hannes assessed the situation, before growling. Suddenly, the skin on his shoulder blades parted. His wings shot through, tearing at his uniform.

Eren gritted his teeth. He fucking hated Earth Demons, though he tolerated Hannes. Honestly, he liked the man. He couldn't say anything bad about him. Eren had known him since he was a child and Hannes had always been nice to him and his family. His mother adored him.

“ **No. I'm a Scout. Killing Titans is what I fucking do.”** Unsheathing his swords, his wings flapped twice, lifting him in the air with a fierceness. He charged for the Titan, but as soon as he realized just how big the damn thing was...even though he was an Earth Demon...there was just no fucking way...No fucking way he could kill that thing! It was as if he was a rookie, staring into the eyes of death for the first time.

“ **Shit!”** Sheathing his swords back, Hannes flew back to Eren and Armin and picked both boys up; an arm around each one's waist.

“ **No! Hannes! You son-of-a-bitch! The fuck are you doing?! My mother! We can't just leave her!”** Eren squirmed in Hannes' grasp. **“Mom! Mom! Noooo!”**

Carla reached out towards Eren. **“Eren! You live, you hear me! No matter what, you live! I love you Eren! Mama loves her baby! Armin! Take care of him! Take care of each other!** Breaking down, she collapsed against the wood she was squished between. Hearing heavy foot steps, she looked up. A Titan...She screamed as the Titan easily pulled her from the rubble. Her whole body ached like nothing she had ever felt. She beat at the Titan's hand. It was all she could do.

Eren watched in bloody horror, helpless. Opening it's mouth, the Titan lifted his mother's body towards its mouth. **“No! You leave her alone you fucker! No, got-damn it! Stop! Please! No!”**

Hannes glanced back and in that moment, he watched Carla's body being bent backwards, in half. Her body grew limp and lifeless. His eyes widened like saucers, as he watched Carla being eaten. With his demon hearing, he could hear the _'crunch!_ ' sound. Slamming his eyes shut, he turned back around and flapped his wings one good time, shooting the three of them forward at jet speed.

Hot tears burned Eren's cheeks. His eyes glossy and glassed over. His arm was still stretched out towards his mouth. **“Mom...”** he whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AUTHOR'S NOTE - So yes, as you can probably tell, this will be following the anime with major freedom and heavy liberties of my own. I'm sorry that it wasn't much of a chapter, but it was something that needed to get out of the way. It wasn't long because of course, can't tell everything in the first chappie right? :-)) It's been a long week. Just started my job last Monday and I barely got this up today at 4am. Every once in a while, I'll have a moment whereas I can post a couple of chapters back to back. I'm not sure if this weekend is that moment so you may or may not be getting another chapter later today or Sunday. If not, Chapter Two will be posted next Friday--that's my update day. Every Friday or Every other Friday, depending on my work load. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like what's coming in the future for this story. Like I said, I know this first chapter wasn't enough and it might be a little slow in the beginning. I warned ya'll in the Breakdown that it might be a little slow burn-ish. lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I made one or two changes to the Breakdown. If you guys want, you can read it again. You may or may not notice what I changed. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated and loved guys. I try not to strive on that stuff tho. It's the knowledge that I am putting out quality material for YOU GUYS and your constructive criticism that keep me going. Kudos are just the icing on the cake. ;-)) ]


	3. CHAPTER TWO: Fucking Flying Titans??

**CHAPTER TWO: Fucking Flying Titans??**

_**20 Years Ago – Continued** _

Grisha panted as he ran through the trees carrying his unconscious son; the low branches cutting at his skin and clothes. When he finally got to a small clearing, he frantically looked around, making sure no one was watching them. When the coast was clear, he place Eren on the grassy ground, careful with his head. Yanking off his jacket, Grisha rolled it up sloppily and slid it underneath Eren's head.

Opening his medicinal bag, he pulled out various covered vials and beakers and two syringes. Quickly, he filled each syringe with the liquid from both the vials and beaker. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that he could hear it in his ears. Sweat began to accumulate on his brows and forehead, causing the skin there to glisten.

“ **Dad?”**

Grisha turned around quickly, hiding the syringes behind his back with one hand. His other hand reached out and pushed back his son's bangs. **“You're awake.”**

“ **I guess.”** He said that because he felt like he was dead. After what he had just witnessed, he wished he were dead.

“ **Where's your mom?”**

And there it was. The question he had hoped his father wouldn't ask. But of course, he did, naturally so. **“She's dead,”** he said flatly. The tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, before falling.

Blinking slowly, Grisha swallowed hard and nodded. He didn't want to know what happened. He had a strong feeling what did. She was his Omega, yes, but there was a reason why he couldn't feel her essence even when she was alive.

Carla...was human.

Cupping his son's cheek, he gave him a soft smile. **“I'm sure she fought until the very end.”**

Shaking his head and gritting his teeth, Eren held back a sob. **“It was my fault. I couldn't save her!”**

There was silence between them, save from the soft cries from Eren. **“Where's Armin? Hannes?”**

“ **They are at the military base, along with the other refugees from our village. Hannes is watching out for Armin, trying to help him find his grandparents. Trost is on their way to help.”**

Nodding slowly, Eren started up at the sky above. He couldn't look into the eyes of his father. He was such a failure and if he looked into his father's brown eyes, he knew he'd see the disappointment there. **“Why are we here? Where are we?”**

“ **Don't worry about that. Eren...”** Grisha sat the syringes down at this sides and then pulled his son up into a sitting position. **“I need you to focus right now, Eren. Something big has happened and to be honest...a lot of shit is going to go down. Lives are at stake here, but....there is a way we can possibly stop what is happening.”**

Eren's face scrunched into a scowl. **“Then why the hell are we here?!”**

“ **Because no one can know about this. If anyone found out about this, my head would be on the line, as well as yours. I could care less about my own life, but you...I can't risk you being hurt.”** Picking up one of the syringes, he tapped at the liquid at the base.

“ **What is that??”**

Reaching for some alcohol and pads, Grisha tossed them to Eren. **“Wipe your inner elbow.”**

“ **Why?? What is that stuff?!”**

“ **EREN! Stop asking questions! Just do as I say!”**

“ **NO! Not until you tell me what is going on here!”**

Growling, Grisha grabbed Eren's arm, yanking it straight. Immediately, Eren started squirming around and trying to pull his arm away. **“Stop struggling Eren! This is for the best! You have no idea the evil that's in this world! I promised myself and Carla that you will be a soldier! An Alpha!”**

Eren blinked. There was that word again. **“Wait, wait, wait! What is that?! What is an Alpha, Dad?!”** He watched as his father put the tip of the needle to one of his veins. **“Wait! Dad, stop!”** He tried to pull away, but his father possessed a strength he didn't know the man had. **“Wait!”** Before he knew it, the needle slid into his vein and Grisha pushed the contents in. Immediately, Eren's body hit the ground and straightened like a board. He knocked and flashed around like a stiff fish out of water, gasping for air. Every part of is body heated up to an ungodly temperature. Eren thought he was going to explode from the inside. Soon, another needle was placed into the same vein. He could feel that shit flowing through his veins like hot lava. Yelling and moaning, Eren's eyes bucked and then rolled back into his head. He started viciously foaming at the mouth.

Grisha's eyes were wild with wonderment and worry. Something was wrong. He knew the elixir was strong and would take a mind of its own once inside Eren, but he wasn't supposed to be in this kind of reactive state. **“No...”** he whispered. Grabbing his son's arm, he looked at the veins that protruded out. Instead of a blue color that they were supposed to be, they were black. **“Oh, no...”** All the color drained out of his face. **“What have I done?”**

“ **Dr. Jaeger!”**

Grisha snapped back, watching his associate, a scientist, running towards him with Armin Arlet in his arms. He had performed the same experiment on the boy. **“Dr. Moore! What are you doing here?! You could have been seen!”**

“It didn't work!” Moore came to a stop and carefully laid Armin down. Both boys throttled and jerked around viciously; their bodies knocking against the ground with loud thuds. **“What are we gonna do??”** He sniffed. He was crying and snotting and freaking out. Grabbing a hold of Grisha's shoulders, he shook the older man. **“Grisha! What the hell are we going to do?! It's not working!”**

Grisha stared down at his son in horror, as he crawled onto his knees, holding his stomach. **“D-Dad! P-Please!”** His voice was deeper. No, higher. Wait...it almost sounded like two people were talking at the same time. Eren looked over; the little breath he had left him. Armin. **“What did you do to him?! You bastard!”** Eren struggled to get to Armin, who was writhing and vomiting. Whatever was happening to him, was happening to Armin as well. What had his father done?

Grisha slowly leaned forward to help Eren. **“Son...”**

Eren slapped his father's hands away from him. **“Don't touch me! What the fuck did you do to us you bastard?!”** He pushed himself the final foot or two it took to get to Armin. His body collapsed next to his best friend. His arm draped over him protectively.

Moore grabbed Grisha's arm. **“We gotta get outta here, Grisha...”**

“ **No,”** Grisha muttered, not taking his eyes off his son.

“ **Grisha! There is nothing—you hear me—nothing we can do for them now! It failed! We failed! We can't stay here!”**

“ **I can't just leave them! I can't leave my son!”**

“ **And we can't take him or his friend with us! They're coming and if we get caught, it's all over for us! It's all over for humanity!”**

Rubbing his face roughly, making a last minute decision, he pulled his basement key that hung on a chain over his head. Quickly, he made his way to his son and draped it around his neck; picking his head up so that he could safely tuck it inside Eren's shirt. **“Eren, remember...I love you.”**

Moore shook his head. **“He's not gonna use it Grisha. He's de--”**

“ **He's my son!”** Grisha snapped. Allowing himself to place a kiss on top of Eren's head, he pushed himself up and made his way out of the clearing with Moore.

Both Eren and Armin had stopped thrashing around. He was too weak to move. Too weak to even open his eyes. **“Armin...”**

“ **E-Eren...”**

Eren could hear the tears and fear in Armin's voice.

“ **I'm s-scared Eren. I-I'm--”**

“ **Shh. I'm r-right here. Always, buddy.”** The voice that he didn't recognize as his own was becoming weaker.

“ **Don't leave m-me.”**

“ **I-I w-would rather di-die.”** He sniffled, unable to control his own tears that escaped.

“ **You sound weird.”**

“ **A-And y-you sound like death.”** Eren chuckled, expecting Armin to whine and complain. He hated joking about death so when Eren did, he would complain. And when Armin didn't, Eren's smile slowly disappeared. His eyes no longer seeing anything.

_**\--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--** _

_**Present Day** _

Eren sprung up with a gasp; his eyes wide and crazed. He hated having dreams. Hated nightmares even more. Especially ones about him dying. When one is reborn into an Angel, dreams and fears—all that human shit stops. But when you become rogue and is cast out of heaven to be a Fallen Angel, all that shit comes back times ten. It seemed as if he had nightmares even when blinking. Sighing, he swung his long legs over the edge of the cot. Leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, he cracked his neck wile expanding his wings—stretching them as far as they could go. They were like muscles so a good stretch always felt good. He just needed a moment to breathe. That was another thing. When he had fallen to earth, he had to learn how to breathe again. It was a weird feeling, almost like he was drowning on oxygen—the very thing his body needed to survive.

Standing up, Eren walked to the makeshift basin bowl and mirror. Splashing some cold water onto his face, he stared at himself in the mirror, holding onto the key that hung around his neck. He didn't know why He did it. It was just comforting to him. The only thing of the past. It belonged to his father and that disgusted him but he still couldn't throw it away. He didn't even know how He came into possession of it. Grisha must've given it to him right before He.... He looked like his mother, but there were times he could see the other parent's features. Grisha took everything from him twenty years ago. What was left that is. The Titans ran wild that day and destroyed his house, his village, and murdered his mother. Hannes saved him and Armin and the two of them must have had passed out sometime afterwards because Eren woke up somewhere with his father, shoving needles in his arms and not telling him why or what was in the syringes. Eren died that day on top of his best friend, who somehow got hooked into that nightmare too. He never got the answers he deserved and when he was reborn as an Angel, God refused to let him peak in on his father or become his guardian to see if he could get the answers to the questions about that day. Gaurdians couldn't communicate all the time with their charge, but there were moments when they were deeply connected from the past—usually during a birthday or memory—they could speak to each other if only for a few minutes.

Eren became angry because of it the whole situation. He wasn't the best Angel, but when he needed to fight, he put everything he had into it, killing Demons and those abominations...Earth Demons. Of course, he did things his way, which resulted in God punishing him; making him live it out on earth. A Falling Angel. Still, when he did follow the rules and not go after Earth Demons for the sake of just killing them, God shit on him whenever it came to wanting to reach out to Grisha.

Now that he didn't have to follow God's rules, he had no reason to tolerate the Earth Demons and try to save the minuscule of soul they had anymore and wanted to do all that he could to hunt them and kill them. Which was why he took on the deal he agreed with, with the Marleyan humans.

Running a hand over his face, he let his fingers push back his long bangs and finger combed them and his longish, ear length hair, into a bun; some of the strands falling out into his face.

It was time.

Crossing under the flap of his tent, pushing it open and stepping out, the hustle and bustle of the camp blared all around him. They were on the edge of what was called Titan Fields, gearing up and getting ready for the mission that was about to happen any minute. He woke up just in time.

Walking past a few tents and humans, making sure his wings didn't clip or tear anything, he grabbed a nearby canister from one of the humans and uncapped it, drinking the water from inside. It was cold and refreshing going down his throat. **“Ahhh...”**

“ **They may have us on the east, but if we come up on their west flank, we could cripple them quite a bit, assuming we can control the Titans...”**

“ **Are you sure?”**

Eren placed his arm around the shoulders of Armin and smiled at Captain Humphrey. **“Sure, he's sure. Armin is the best at strategy. If he says go left and bunny hop to the right, you very well better do it.”** He smirked.

Armin rolled his eyes playfully. **“Thanks Eren.”**

Eren never thought he'd find the two of them working for humans again, let alone the Marleyan Army. Deep down somewhere they both were Eldians at heart, but it didn't matter anymore. As Angels, Fallen or not, they didn't have a side anymore.

“ **Are you two ready?”** Humphrey asked.

Both of the young men, 40 years old by death years, but were only 16 by appearance, stood up and nodded. **“Ready.”**

“ **Levi Ackerman will be there. Take out as many Earth Demons as you can, but if you see Ackerman, don't take him on. We save him for later. All we want to do right now is to cripple them as much as we can, as many times as we can. If Ackerman comes at you, you retreat.”**

Eren narrowed his eyes. **“Retreat? I retreat for no one! Especially for that monster, Levi Ackerman. He and a Titan...I don't even see a difference. He's an abomination just like the rest of those demons. I'll take them all out.”**

Humphrey chuckled. **“He's the most dangerous of them all and he's Pack Alpha. You gotta death wish, son. Since the day I met you. And if that's the case, Commander Levi Ackerman will be happy to grant you that wish.”**

Eren narrowed his eyes to slits. He had heard of the glorious Levi before. If all the stories were true, he was some kind of Demon prodigy and the youngest Pack Alpha ever. They said his strength alone was absurdly unmatched, but when he was in full Demon mode, he was unstoppable. Though, the Demon mode thing was just a rumor of some kind. An urban legend simply because no one had seen it...and was left alive. Eren wondered if that were true, how did hey know about this power in the first place?

_**\--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--** _

Scouting wasn't for the weak and the scared of hearts. For Levi Ackerman, it was like waking up another day and taking in a breath. It was nothing to him. As Commander of the 104th, he was always willing and able and ready to kill Titans and trained his soldiers to be as such too. No remorse. No second thoughts. No hesitation. Just...kill. His long, midnight black wings flapped freely through the sky. His Deltas, Captain Erwin Smith and Lieutenant Hange Zoe on his right and left respectively. The rest of his soldiers, behind them. Their mission today was a simple one they'd done plenty of times. Kill Titans and take another step closer towards the W for humanity. Anyone could make it sound easy. But anyone who was anyone knew that in a blink of an eye, anything could go wrong.

Like right now....Everything seemed quiet. A little too quiet for Levi's tastes.

He flapped his wings one good time; the motion pushing him ahead a few feet away from everyone. He floated midair, holding his hand up for the rest to pause.

Hange flew forward, along with Erwin. **“You smell that?”**

Levi sniffled, furrowing his brows. **“It's faint, but...”** He sniffed again. **“I can smell it. Wait...it's getting closer.”**

“ **But where from?”** Erwin sniffed all around him. Looking down, he could see there was nothing in sight for miles.

“ **Wait!”** Looking up, Levi's eyes widened, seeing nothing but Titans falling head first towards them with their mouths open. **“Disperse! Now!”**

Erwin turned towards the Scouts and raised a sword, pointing it straight ahead. **“Fly, noooow!”** Before he could even move, two of his men were gobbled up by Titans, causing a mild mass hysteria. It got them moving though.

Levi weaved in and out of the way of falling Titans. Some where trying to bite at him and grab at him. Each time that happened, he all would yield out of the way in the blink of an eye. He was quick enough, but the Scouts who weren't....

_'Crunch!'_

“ **What the flying hell?!”** Jean's face was of utter confusion. **“Flying fucking Titans?!”**

“ **No, you idiot”** Annie flew forward to him and pointed upwards. **“Drones. Titans are being dropped on top of us.”**

Levi gritted his teeth; his canines elongating and his eyes turning to a burning red color. Drones were there worst enemy. Metal machinery modeled after airplanes with the ability to disappear and reappear whenever they wanted to. Their presence was practically null. You couldn't sense them until they were right above you and even then, you were dead before you knew it.

“ **Who would be crazy enough to drop Titans from the sky?! Fucking genius!”** Hange's eyes were like a child at an amusement park trying to figure out which ride to get on first. Oh she was having a field day with this one.

“ **Celedrons.”** Erwin said with narrowed eyes. He couldn't be for sure, but he had a major hunch and his hunches were always right. The Celedrons were the Marleyan militia group they'd been fighting for nearly a decade. A disgrace to humanity and all species alike. This whole situation was ridiculous. No matter where they flew, the Titans were dropping on them like bird shit on a car. Grabbing at them. Chomping at them. Some of their men were not lucky enough to take their next breaths. Erwin looked to his Commanding Officer.

“ **Fight,”** was all Levi said. **“Get with the fucking program!”**

Erwin and Hange gave the order.

Within seconds, every Scout took to their position, eliminating Titans however they could. Reiner rushed forward, punching one in the jaw, the momentum sending the ugly shit to the side. He took his chance and with his blades, he slashed at the nape of the neck of the Titan.

“ **Alright, Reiner!”** Jean cheered on, taking his shot at his own Titan. **“WOOO-HOOO! How many Scouts does it take to kill Flying Stinking Titans? One! Me!”**

“ **He's having way too much fun with this,”** Connie said, flying underneath a Titan, who grabbed at him, letting Petra take that one. His was a tiny one with an abnormally large head and bulging eyes. **“Grrrrr....!”** He growled as he took his shot, slashing through the nape. Another one dropped out of nowhere, coming straight at him. He didn't have time to blink, but when he did, the fucker went limp and fell straight forward. His eyes followed the Titan, before looking upwards and seeing Sasha. Smirking, he flew to her. **“My hero,”** he said, kissing her cheek.

“ **Mmmm...all this Titan killing got me hungry!”** Her eyes were wide and crazy at the thought of the food she was going to inhale when they got to the mess hall later on that night, missing Connie's eye roll.

Levi's sights were on the drones and the ones behind them. He wanted to know how the humans got the Titans on them in the first place. If he was to be honest with himself, it was a rather genius plan like Hange said. Weaving in and out of Titans, he finally got to what was called the backdraft. Basically, the door, of the drone. When it slid opened, he was met with the fiercest, greenest eyes he had ever seen, belonging to kid who looked just as fierce. Before he could do anything, a hand grabbed his collar and pushed him backwards, while the kid leaned forward, diving out of the drone.

“ **Levi,”** Eren's voice was deep and threatening. **“Oh, how I've longed to see you face to face...”** Eren's wings shot open to their fullness; white and glowing. **“...so that I can slash you with my blade!”** Raising his sword, he took his shot, only to be blocked by Levi's own blade. Those cold, red eyes seemingly boring through his own eyes.

“ **You'll be waiting forever.”** Levi twisted out of the kid's grasp; his wings folding in, the edges of his feathers slicing at the kid's hand and wrist.

Eren flew backwards a bit, hissing at the pain on his wrist. He hated being Rogue. You could feel pain and everything. **“Bastard!”**

“ **You can say that,”** Levi said deadpanned. **“Tell me something,** _ **brat**_ **. How did you manage getting Titans onboard drones?”**

Narrowing his eyes, Eren flapped his wings one good time, pushing himself upwards and forwards with Levi on his trail. He wasn't running from the demon. More like leading him in a small trap. Humphrey said not to engage the Alpha, but Eren couldn't help himself. Why cripple the enemy, when you could just eliminate them all together. Soaring in front of one of the drones, he slammed his hand on the side of the nose of it. The aircraft shot forwards a few yards, before turning around and facing the two of them. Suddenly, two gun barrels came out and set up forward. Levi stopped short, before being splattered with something white and thick. The substance splurged out with a sickening slirpy sound, splattering over Levi's body and wings. Smiling, Eren did a mental cheer. This was easier than he thought. What the hell was Humphrey talking about? The Infamous Levi Ackerman was infamously disappointing.

Levi scrambled, trying to pull at the sticky, white substance. He couldn't flap his wings and could hardly move. So, he did the only thing he could do...he fell. Planking his body, he headed straight for the ground. If he could just turn his body, he could crash feet first to the ground instead of head first.

“ **Oh no you don't!”** Eren yelled after him, soaring downwards. Once again, he grabbed onto Levi's collar. His sword pointed at the center of the demon's neck. To kill a demon was to cut it's head off, but it was hard to kill an Alpha with their skin being thicker. The easiest spot was at the nape of the neck like a Titan. One slash of a Demon or even just a stab directly in the nape was all it took if you didn't cut the head completely off. And Eren didn't want to kill Levi. Not just yet. He wanted him to suffer even if it was for a few seconds. Pushing his sword forward with a direct force and all his might, he stabbed Levi in the neck. **“How does that feel, you piece of shit?”**

Hange stopped in mid flight and fight, making one final slash into her Titan. Something wasn't right. With each second, her heart beat out of her chest. She looked out at the sky, seeing the some of the soldiers fighting in flight, finishing up the Titans in the sky. Nothing out of the normal. She looked upwards. The drones were flying off. No more Titans were falling. She looked down at the ground to see the soldiers fighting Titans there. What the hell was it? Then it hit her like a brick to the head. **“Shit. Where's the Commander?”**

“ **There!”** Mikasa moved forward, pointing down. She had the best _'sniper eyes'_ out of all of them. Levi was fighting with someone. Something. Wait a minute...She was about to fly to him, but was stopped by Hange. **“What are you doing?!”**

“ **The Commander can take care of himself.”** They were words more so for herself than anything. The last time she helped Levi, he was so pissed she thought he was going to tear her head off with his claws. As much as she wanted to go to him—it was her duty as a Delta to her Alpha and her friend—she stood by and waited. Not yet...

It seemed like time moved slowly before Eren and Levi hit the ground beneath them with a loud thud; their bodies slamming into the dirt and grass. There was Titans around them, though they were being taken care of by the Scouts. It didn't matter. Eren got what he came for. An incapacitated Levi Ackerman. Leaning down, his lips against Levi's ear, Eren whispered, **“I was gonna have a little fun with ya. But I can't stand fucking looking at you. Seeing you and knowing you're alive makes my skin crawl and my blood boil. I'm gonna kill all you stoking Demons. Starting with you. Rest in Hell, you son of a whore.”** Chuckling, he leaned back and took a look at his handy work. Standing, he picked up his leg and slammed his boot into the butt of the handle of the sword. The blade sliced through Levi's neck with sickening sound. He watched as the Alpha Demon spewed up blood and went limp.

That's when everything around him went still. Everything, meaning the Scouts. They all were turned and staring at him with wide, ferocious eyes. Through the slight wind, he could hear every one of them growl deep and low in their throats. Shit. It was one against many. He didn't think about this.

Suddenly, black wings shot wide open; the force of them knocking Eren back and couple of feet to the ground. Bringing his knees to his chest, Levi kicked himself to his feet, pulling at the fucking white shit that was everywhere on him. Sticky. Disgusting. What the fuck was it?! Slowly, and without much force at all, he pulled the sword from his neck, wincing at the slight pain. Damn it. He had to be careful. That was close. A few more inches and he would have been dead. No one had gotten that close to him before. No one. **“Whore, huh? Well...yeah. She was.”** He tossed the bloody sword to the side. **“What of it?”** His wound began to heal instantly.

Eren growled, pushing himself to his feet. **“That's it. I'm gonna end this. And I'm gonna end you.”**

Both sets of wings—black and white—spread wide and pointed upwards, signaling a fight that was about to occur between the two men. They wasted no time. Running towards each other, they punched and blocked each others' fists and knees. Eren through a side kick, but his leg was caught by Levi, who picked him up and twirled him in a circle. After letting him go, he took off in Eren's direction and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying into the base of a tree. Rushing ahead, Levi's red eyes flashed white briefly, before he landed a hard punch straight into the kid's gut, knocking the wind and a little bit of blood, out of him. When he fell to his knees, Levi grabbed him by his thick, brown hair, yanking the kid's head backwards. He looked around and into the sky, before back down at the brat. This mission gave them another W. The Titans were dead and this brat was possibly going to follow suit. After Levi got some answers. **“Oi, brat?”** The kid's half lidded eyes raised to his red ones. **“We win.”** With that, Levi brought his knee to the kid's forehead with a sickening smack, knocking him a few feet back and onto his stomach and face.

Reiner and Connie landed next to Levi, wincing at the kid. **“Ouch. Did ya' kill him?”** Connie asked.

“ **What is that? An Angel, right? His wings are white.”**

Hange landed next to the kid and squatted down, pulling at his collars to feel his pulse. That's when she saw it. Part of the tattoo. **“Even better. We got us a Fallen Angels guys!”**

Erwin was next to land, with a few of the others behind him. **“Make that two.”**

Levi turned and looked at another kid Erwin held in his grip. Same white wings, but with blue eyes and blonde hair. Erwin pulled at the kid's shirt collar, exposing an identical tattoo.

“ **Eren!”** The kid yelled and pulled at the grip of the blonde bastard that held him tightly. **“What did you bastards to do him?!”**

Casually, Levi walked to the smaller Fallen Angel and narrowed his eyes. **“The same thing I'm about to do to you.”** Grabbing the kid's hair, he punched him with a knockout force, watching him go limp in Erwin's hold.

_**\--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--** _

Eren slowly started regaining consciousness. His head hurt tremendously; _'hearing'_ the pounding in his ears. When he finally got his bearings, he looked around at his surroundings. His arms were raised above his head—one tied to the left, the other to the right—to a cross. His ankles were crossed and tied together as well. And he was shirtless. Armin was next to him, the same way. Still knocked out cold. He looked around him again. They were in some kind of dungeon or something. Some kind of lair. Everything was black marble and gray stone. A few burgundy curtains—floor to ceiling length—lined various areas of the walls.

“ **Oh lookie! How's my Cookie?”**

Eren's eyes found a woman walking towards him. Slim build with chestnut brown hair, and glasses. She was dressed in the same Scout garb as earlier, except she didn't have on the green cape. She stopped in front of him with the kind of smile on her face that one would give to a best friend.

“ **You want any water? Something to snack on?”**

Eren's eyes narrowed. **“How about you go to Hell?”**

She threw her head back and cackled. **“Ohhh, no can do. Not allowed there.”**

“ **Then let me and Armin go.”**

“ **No can do either. Not unless my Commander tells me to. I'm assuming Armin is my little mushroom over there? Tell me something...Is Armin a girl or boy? Or do they not comply with any gender?”**

“ **Armin's a boy you crack-nut.”**

“ **Oh! Just checking. I didn't see any breasts, but nowadays, that doesn't matter. You can be any gender you identify with. And I'm assuming--”**

“ **I'm a boy!”** Eren interrupted with a scowl on his face. **“What does it matter?!”**

“ **Just getting some information is all. Armin's a boy and you're a boy. Armin is definitely an Omega. A lot of Omegas—if not all—tend to have softer features. Sometimes, you can't tell the boys from the girls and even then, some identify with whatever gender they claim. You, on the other hand, you're a little rougher looking than Armin. Or....a little more masculine, should I say. But beautiful nonetheless. I would have pegged you for a Beta at first look, but your scent tells me you're Omega too.”** She cocked her head to the side. **“Am I right?”**

Eren knew where she was going with this. Demons—Earth and Full—had dynamics they qualified by. A certain second gender if you will. Alphas, Deltas, Betas, and Omegas. Their world was ruled by those dynamics and was structured around them. Eren learned that in school when he was human. They didn't have those dynamics. Only when the species cross-bred and that was rarer than one would think. Interspecies dating wasn't as accepted as say, interracial dating. Angels had somewhat of similar dynamics. He and Armin were Omegas. All Angels who were reborn went through a purgatory type thing where they were examined and then classified based on DNA set up. When he was reborn, he was classified as an Omega and of course, was treated like one and had to learn to live like one. He and Armin both. Not many reborn Angels were classified as anything, but Omegas. Though, there were those few who got lucky and were Betas or Alphas. They had no such thing as Deltas.

“ **Why do you wanna know?”**

“ **Just gathering information, like I said. But by your scents, I can tell anyway.”**

“ **Then why did you fucking ask,”** he asked through clenched teeth; highly annoyed not only at the woman's presence, but her cheerful disposition.

“ **To get confirmation, Cookie! Duh! Besides, we gotta know where to put ya! Can't exactly stick an Omega in a cell with an Alpha, now can we?”** She rounded the kid, touching his tattoo of a snake. It started from the left side of his neck and ran across his left shoulder and swirled down his back. The tail ending and circled around his right hip, stopping at is hipbone. **“So beautiful,”** she whispered. The colors were of deep greens, yellows, and blues. It was so life like. So realistic. And his body wasn't half bad either. His shoulders were magnificent and strong. His abs...she felt like she could do a load of laundry on them. His muscles were a little more defined than those of a normal Omega. Demon or Angel. His feathers were so soft and when she touched them, his wings jerked and flickered. His skin was so tan. Not that orange color. But of a natural caramel color that went well with his dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. **“Beautiful specimen, indeed.”** Her fingers toyed with the tattoo again.

All Fallen Angels had the snake branded on them. It was said in the Bible that Lucifer came to Eve as a snake and tricked her into eating the forbidden fruit. Of course, her kind knew that their Master wasn't in the shape of a snake, but of a beast that neither human, nor Angel, nor God himself could comprehend. But to give him a 'body', he was always written as a snake. Seeing as how Lucifer went against God and became a Fallen Angel himself, he was branded a traitor. A snake in the grass. So, All Fallen Angels, while they were still under the mastery of God, were branded with the snake on their bodies. Only God could take the brand away and to do that, he would have to allow said Fallen Angel (or Rogue) back into his good graces and into Heaven. To do that, the Angel would have to complete a number of tasks or risk staying a Fallen Angel forever.

“ **Do you mind?”**

She blinked; completely taken out of her head and looked at the kid. **“Oh! I'm sorry! I was just admiring your brand!”** She couldn't get his scent out of her head though. Both Cookie and Mushroom's scents were that of a Fallen Angel...but there was something different mixed in and if she didn't no better... **"Juuust admiring, Cookie,"** she mumbled.

“ **Among other things,”** Eren mumbled. He felt like she was molesting him. Just him, too.

“ **What's your name, Cookie?”**

“ **Eren.”**

“ **Eren? I like that. Cookie is way better. I've been talkin' to ya' the whole time you two were asleep. I feel so close to you now. I'm Hange. Hange Zoe! Tell me something, Cookie. What did you do to go rogue?”**

Eren's eyes shot to her brown ones. If fire could shoot out of them, he would let it and burn her face off. **“None of your fucking business, bitch! Now let me and my friend go!”**

“ **Oi! Negative.”**

As soon as he heard the deep, nonchalant voice, he was untied and forced to his knees by a large, blond man with impeccable good looks. He looked like one of those male runway models. The Hange lady did the same thing with Armin, who was starting to wake up.

“ **Armin! Are you okay?”**

“ **You should worry about yourself, _brat_.” **

Levi finally stepped into sight, sitting down in one of the large chairs Eren assumed was a throne of sorts. Pack Alpha sitting on a throne in what he guessed was a throne room. Cliche, but whatever. He was wearing something slightly different than earlier. Same style, except everything was black. He noticed black circles around his eyes—eyeliner, maybe? And his nails, which tapped at the armrest of he chair, were painted black. He looked like some kind of Goth God...Demon. **“How's the neck, Levi?”** Eren asked with a sinister tone and smirk. He didn't kill the bastard, but that was okay. He and Armin may have been caught for right now, but his personal mission was still clear. He was going to kill that fucker if it was the last thing he could do.

Levi gave him a bored look for a minute. Not saying a word. Finally, he stood and glided towards Eren; his black wings outstretched and flapping once or twice. Eren couldn't help, but notice just how...just how beautiful they were. Black. Shiny. Silky-like. That's when he noticed Hange didn't have her wings. Neither did the Runway Model. Levi landed before him. For the first time, Eren noticed how small the guy was. He really wasn't paying attention while they were fighting, but now that they weren't, he was taking a good look at Levi Ackerman. This was who had people pissing in their pants??

“ **Why don't you see for yourself?”** Levi pulled at his collar to show a smooth neck. No marks whatsoever. It was as if Eren hadn't stabbed him at all. **“Nice shot, but you failed. Now, answer the question. How or why did you go rogue?”**

That question made his blood boiled again. It was none of their business and wasn't something he liked to think about, let alone talk about. It pulled at his heart and made him see red. **“Fuck you!”** He tried to lunge at the dwarf, but was quickly stopped by Runway Model. **“Let me go!”**

“ **Who sent you? Who do you work for? Not God anymore.”**

“ **Fuck you!”**

“ **Alright. Last question and if you don't answer, then I don't see any use for you. You and your friend will die. How did you get Titans on drones?”**

Eren paused as if he was thinking long and hard about his answer, before he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. **“Fuck. You.”**

Levi's scanned the brat's face. He was awfully beautiful. Of course, all Angels were. Even the ugly ones. They all had that heavenly glow about them that made them as if they were perfect. Much like his own kind, except they didn't sparkle and glow and shit like those annoying movie Vampires. Eren, however was naturally beautiful. He could tell that when the kid was human, he was a looker. **“Fuck me, huh?”** Levi nodded his head slowly. Standing back, he looked at the shirtless Angel. He couldn't help, but admire the kid's body. **“I would say '** _ **maybe later**_ **', but you are absolutely no use to me. Take them to Reiner and Mikasa. Have them kill these two.”**

“ **Wait!”** Armin yelled. **“The Celedrons! They did it!”**

“Shut up, Armin!” Eren hissed.

Armin ignored him, finally speaking up for the first time since he woke up. He was going to do all the could to save them and if that meant betraying the Celedrons and telling these Demons everything they needed to know, then so be it. **“They lured the Titans onto drones with dead humans. Criminals who had been executed. Once on the drone, they are locked in. When the hatch is let open, by instinct, they walk out. The scent of an Earth Demon is the same as a human to them. Once they smelled you guys, they went crazy and rushed out of the drones.”**

Levi stared at Armin, whose eyes were filled with worry and fear. He could be lying to save their necks, but for some reason, the kid didn't look like lying was in his nature. So, Levi took his word. So the Celedrons found a new way to use Titans against them. Titans didn't have the ability to fly so why not give them a little help? True, falling wasn't the same as flying, but the trick still worked against some of his soldiers, who were caught and eaten. Plus, there were enough Titans dropped that would have cornered them on the ground; wings or no wings. **“Thank you,”** Levi said with a small sigh. **“Tell Reiner and Mikasa to make it quick.”**

“ **Wait!”** Hange stepped forward. **“You can't hurt my Cookie and my Mushroom!”**

Levi made a face of confusion. **“Cookie and Mushroom?”**

“ **E-Eren and Armin, I meant. I call them Cookie and Mushroom. Aren't they the cutest nicknames?! Cookie and Mushroom! Eren is Cookie because he looks so yummy and Armin is Mushroom because of his hair, but also because he looks so delicate like most mushrooms! You can't kill them! They're my friends! Let me take them.”**

Erwin made an annoyed sound. **“But you just met them, Hange. They aren't your friends. Demons aren't friends with Angels. It's...it's the law for goodness sakes! And if it's not, it should be.”**

“ **It is not a law, Erwin! You can't kill my Cookie and Mushroom!”** Hange yelled at the top of her lungs, stamping her foot down. **“Alpha!”** She walked up to him, staring into his steel gray eyes. **“I have never asked you for anything—”**

“— **Not today, yet. No—”**

“— **So, please! I beg of you! Let me keep them! Just until I find out some more information from them!”** Yes, she wanted more information, but it really was just to stall the whole execution process. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about Eren that bothered her, but not in a bad way. Besides, she was dying to know how the kid became an Angel in the first place. And why he went rogue.

“ **You know...”** Erwin started. **“They might be of some use to us, Commander.”** At the rise of Levi's brow, he continued. **“Mushro—er Armin. Do you two work for the Celedrons?”**

“ **Not exactly. More like made a deal with them. We help them get rid of you, but there really wasn't anything in it for us. Eren just wants to kill all Earth Demons.”**

Erwin nodded slowly. **“Mm-hm. And what about the Marleyan Government? Did you make a deal with them also?”**

“ **The Marleyan Government didn't make any deal, though they are all for the extinguishing of Earth Demons. Then they could kill the Eldians.”**

“ **See?”** Erwin turned from the kid to Levi. **“He knows a lot. Eren is not forthcoming, but Armin is, it seems. How many Angels are working with the Celedrons?”**

“ **No Fulls. Just Fallens,”** Armin said. **“A couple. We're the only two Omegas for right now though. The Celedrons are trying to recruit others in.”**

“ **So the kid has diarrhea of the mouth.”** Levi shrugged. **“The information is helpful, yes, but that's about it. Get what we need and then kill them.”**

“ **No!”** Hange screamed.

“ **We can use them, Commander,”** Erwin spoke up. **“Use our enemy against our enemy. Recruit them to our side.”**

“ **Fuck no.”** Eren shook his head. **“Uh-ah. No way. Nope. Not doing it. There is no way we would ever join sides with you worthless shits.”**

“ **You're not in the position to say no, aren't you? Didn't you hear my Commander? He wants to kill you.”**

“ **Kill me then! Go for it! I don't care! I'd rather die than to fight along side you!”**

Levi couldn't help, but become intrigued with the idea. He was kind of annoyed that he hadn't come up with it, but it didn't matter. Erwin was quick witted. Not that Levi wasn't, but Erwin had the gift of foresight. He saw things that no one else did, which caused Levi to trust him completely in his strategies. But it seemed as if Eren didn't want to participate in their little recruitment.

Walking over to Armin, Levi grabbed his knife. Giving it a quick toss in the air, he caught it by the handle backwards and sliced Armin's neck.

“ **Mushroom!”** Hange ran to Armin.

“ **Armin! Nooo!”** Eren tore away (almost too easily) from Runway Model and ran towards his best friend, pushing Hange out of the way. He pulled Armin into his arms, watching him gulp for air, only to be drowning in his own blood. **“Why did you do this?! You bastard! Answer me!”** His eyes were livid and filled with fire and hatred towards Levi. If Armin wasn't dying, he'd charge for the dwarf and kill him with his bare hands.

“ **Join us.”** Levi shrugged, completely unbothered.

Erwin bent down to Levi's ear. **“Did you really have to do that?”**

“ **It's an easy decision, really, Eren. We won't kill you. We'll just kill Armin and leave you to mourn not only the life you used to have as a human, but your apparent good friend here. Looks like you care for him so much. The two of your must be so close.”**

They were...no, are. They are close. Closer than they were before, which was why Eren couldn't lose Armin. He just couldn't. He barely had a reason to live now that they were Fallen Angels, save for the destruction of Earth Demons. But if Armin died...Eren would lose all hope and reason for anything. **“No. Please...”**

“ **What will it be, Eren?”**

“ **No,”** Eren shook his head at Levi's question. He couldn't do it. He couldn't fight against the Marleyans. The Celedrons especially. When he and Armin fell to Earth, a Marleyan woman who was apart of he Celedrons nursed him and Armin back to health. Fallen Angels, when they first fell from Heaven, were like newborn birds. They couldn't fly. Couldn't feed themselves. Couldn't do anything. They were weak. And almost human in a sense where they needed to breathe and take in sustenance. They were able to learn to breathe on their own, but after a week in the forest, they were almost dead. That was until she found them. They were as good as dead. But she, Dina, nursed them back to health.

“ **What. Will. It. Be?”**

“ **Shut up!”**

“ **He'll die.”** Levi narrowed his eyes.

“ **Fuck you!”** Eren watched as Armin's gulping was slowing down. He was dying. **“Oh no. Oh God! Gooood!”**

“ **Oh, he's not here. Haven't you noticed?”**

“ **Levi,”** Hange bit her lip.

“ **Shut up four eyes!”** Levi demanded. Walking forward, he squatted next to Eren and the dying Armin. He could feel the kid's life force slipping away. He walk almost gone. After this, he would be gone forever. No more coming back. Not another rebirth. He would just cease to exist. **“Tsk. Tsk. He's almost dead, Eren.”** Leaning in to the kid's ear, like Lucifer did to Eve, he whispered. **“What will it be?”**

“ **Fine!”** Eren yelled at the top of his lungs. It hurt him to agree to the bastard, but losing Armin would hurt him even more.

The corners of Levi's mouth turned upwards, though no one saw it. Reaching to Armin's neck, he moved Eren's hand out of the way and replaced it with his own. Taking in a hiss of air, Levi's body went stiff and his face turned red as if he were blushing profusely about something. He wasn't though. It was his life force bubbling underneath his skin. It seeped from his hand and went inside Armin's wound.

“ **Commander,”** Erwin said sharply.

Levi let go of Armin's neck, panting slightly. Astonished, Eren watching as some kind of white light laced through Armin's wound as if it were sewing it shut. The skin came together and the light flashed before disappearing, right along with the blood. The wound was gone. **“Wh-What the...”**

Standing up, Levi stepped back and ignored the looks Hange and Erwin were giving him. What he did was dangerous and they didn't like him doing it at all. **“Good as new,”** he mumbled.

Armin gasped for dear life; his eyes shooting open. His hands flew to his neck, feeling at what was supposed to be a slash, but there was nothing there. Nothing, but his skin. He and Eren both looked to the Demon. Eren gulped and blinked. **“You saved him,”** he whispered.

“ **Only because you said yes.”** With the help of Erwin, he walked up the steps to his throne and sat down, yanking his arm from Erwin's grasp. **“I'm fine, damn it.”**

“ **You shouldn't have done that Commander.”**

“ **Doesn't matter. You wanted him on our side, now he is. And we can rest assure that he is because he just saw what I would do to his little friend if he was lying to us.”** He gave his Pack Delta a sarcastic smile.

Hange knelt down to Armin, helping Eren lift him to his feet. **“Are you okay, my little Mushroom?”** She ran gentle fingers through his soft hair. **“You're okay. Mama's got you now.”**

In a weird way, Armin found her words comforting and he had no freaking clue why. He glared at Levi. Humphrey was right. The Demon was dangerous. He was grateful to be healed, but there was only one being he knew that had that kind of power and it shouldn't be an Earth Demon Pack Alpha. **“Thank you.”** He felt the need to say it, even though he didn't want to. He knew Levi could have let him die, despite what Eren agreed to.

Eren, on the other hand, wasn't saying thank you for shit. He was never going to forgive Levi for what he did to Armin. He didn't care that the monster ended up saving Armin in the end. He was never going to forgive him. Eren hated him even more now. And even though they agreed to work along side him, Eren promised himself he was going to make Levi Ackerman pay for this shit. He was going to fucking kill him when the son of a bitch least expected it.

“ **By the way,”** Levi started; getting his wind back. **“What was that shit that drone sprayed me with?? Felt like it took forever to get it off me.”** As soon as they made it back to base, he he showered and took a bath and then let the water out and showered again. He couldn't remember a time he scrubbed himself so hard. He didn't know what the fuck that shit was, but it stunk like bowels of hell and was disgustingly slimy.

A weird smirk developed on Eren's face, with a matching glint in his eyes. A light giggle came afterwards. **“Glue...and lots and lots of Titan snot.”**

Hange let out a long ass snort. **“Dear Luna!”**

Erwin laughed, but quickly, almost instantly, covered it up with a cough; covering his mouth with his hand and turning his face away. **“Pardon me,”** he cleared his throat.

Levi on the other hand stared at the green eyed brat. All color drained from his already pale skin. His eyes flashed white, then blood red. His wings shot out, knicking Erwin on the shoulder. He couldn't remember a time he was so pissed off. **“I'm. Going. To. Kill. You.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I was supposed to post this this past Friday, but I didn't. No. Work did not get in the way. No. Life did not get in the way. No. I was not sick. My mom was sick and I took care of her, but that wasn't the reason the chapter didn't get posted. *sighs* I was reading a story on here and it was pretty good and I was so into it that I honestly forgot to post my own crap. lol. I'm so sorry guys. Please don't hate me. 
> 
> Kudo, Comments, Bookmarks are <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
